Shadow vs Squidward
Shadow vs Squidward is an episode of DBX, featuring Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog and Squidward from Spongebob Squarepants. Interlude Sega vs. Nickelodeon!, who of these rivals and sometimes the hero's sidekicks will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight (Location: Squidward's house) Shadow teleports to Squidward's house and kicks the door and sees Squidward. Squidward: Hey, you're doing to have to play for that door!. HERE WE GO!!! Fight Shadow teleports to Squidward by grabbing him and kicking him to a wall. Shadow: Oh hell no!. Shadow gives a Homming Attack to Squidward, knocking him down. Shadow used the Spindash and went to Squidward's chest and then gave him several hits and kicks on a wall, until he finished the combo with a Spinkick, knocking him down. Shadow: Chaos Spears! Squidward quickly got up and dodged all the explosions. Squidward: Phew!. Shadow: Chaos Control!. The time froze and Shadow punched and kicked Squidward and the tim returned to normal, with Squidward on the ground. Squidward: Ugh... What happened?. Squidward gets up and Shadow pulled out a gun. Shadow: Die at once, octopus!. Shadow shot his pistol but scared Squidward dodged all the shots. Squidward: Uff... Narrowly!. Shadow: Ugh... This is going to be your last day!. Shadow teleports to the place he was before and puls out his motorcycle and drives to Squidward's house. Squidward: Where was he?. Shadow: I'm here!. Shadow tries to run over Squidward but dodges and plays his Clarinete. Shadow: Aghh... What an annoying sound!. The sound caused Shadow's motorcycle to crash into a wall. Shadow: Oh no!. Squidward pulls out his Tartar Sauce Gun and shoots Tartar Sauce at Shadow. Shadow: Oh hell.... I can note move!. Squidward takes off his Karate gloves and a helmet. Squidward: Take this!. Squidward gives Shadow a lot of blows and kicks, until he kicks so hard that it causes Shadow to crash into a tree. Squidward use the Shower in a can, blinding Shadow. Shadow: Aghh.... My eyes!. Squidward kicks Shadow, knocking him down. Squidward: It seems that he had the advantage in this. Shadow: You still do not have it!. Shadow brings out the seven Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Shadow. Super Shadow: It's time to show you why!. Shadow flew towards Squidward, hitting him on a wall. Squidward: Ouch.... I'm going to have to use Sour Note!. Squidward plays his Clarinete and transforms himself into Sourn Note. Sour Note: I prepared for the sour note of Sour Note!. Super Shadow: Let's do it!. They both run to each other and hit and kick each other, causing earthquakes until Shadow kicks Sour Note into a wall. Super Shadow: This is all, Chaos Blast!. The explosion approached Sour Note, who quickly took out his Clarinete and played his Clarinete. Super Shadow: Oh hell.... again no!. The explosion ended and Shadow returned to normal, being upset by the sound on the ground. Sour Note: It's time to finish this!. Squidward became Captain Magma. Captain Magma: Krakatoa!. Squidward shot lava at Shadow, killing him. "K.O." Squidward: How well I win this battle!. Squidward (how Captain Magma) celebrated his victory. Results The winner of this DBX is: SquidwardCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sega vs Nickelodeon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights